


One Night At Freddy's

by HenriettaDarlington



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenriettaDarlington/pseuds/HenriettaDarlington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phone Guy worked at Freddy's long enough to retire</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night At Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween oneshot.

Paul “The Phone Guy” Robinson always clocked in at eleven-thirty on the dot. He had been doing it for five years now and had never called in sick in those five years. Tonight, however, he was running late.

Paul had been working at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria since he was fifteen. He started out bussing tables and moved up through the ranks to waiter, then cook, then eventually night guard. He was the first night guard the pizza place had ever had, and the longest lasting they ever would.

At 23, Paul was paid six dollars an hour to watch over a bunch of children’s animatronics. Considering what he had to deal with involving them, Paul was criminally underpaid. 

What was worse, tonight it was already midnight when he pulled into the restaurant parking lot. 

Paul pulled the goofy party hat he still wore off and tossed it into the back of his car.

Today had been a friend’s birthday and he had to attend. It had been great to be surrounded by other adults for once, but he wasn’t really able to enjoy the festivities. It was at a bar and he couldn’t show up drunk, after all.

Worse still, the party made him late for work.

Paul stood before of the front door of Freddy Fazbear’s. The thought of what awaited him sent shivers down his spine. However, every moment he stood outside was another they had to lay traps for him, and so he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The inside of the pizzeria was immaculate. The front door opened to the dining area,camera 1B, perfectly neat and ready for tomorrow morning. Long tables were scrubbed down and lined with birthday hats. The floor was recently mopped, making the whole room smell vaguely of industrial cleaner. The lights were off, excluding the one emergency light that never went out, leaving the room dimly lit, with long shadows. To the right of him was the show stage, curtains drawn. The curtains were also drawn at Pirate Cove, right in front of him. Paul knew this was not a good sign.

When none of the curtains rustled, Paul decided it was safe enough to make his way to the safety of his office. He left the doorway, locking it behind him and walked slowly to the west hallway, keeping an eye on the stages as he snuck into the hallway. He was almost there when he passed the kitchen. 

“Hey, Paul!” In the kitchen doorway stood Chica. 

Paul had to look up to make eye contact with the chicken girl. She, like all the animatronics, was incredibly tall, to the point she had to lean down slightly to enter and exit doors. Chica’s bright yellow costume was recently cleaned, as was her bib. She smiled her creepy doubled teeth smile, “Do you want some pizza?” 

Paul opened his mouth as if to reply then turned on his heel and ran. Chica almost managed to grab the back of his shirt, he could feel the wind from her hand passing just by him, but he was too fast. He could hear Chica shouting behind him, but knew she wasn’t fast enough to catch him.

Paul ducked down the other hallway and took a deep breath. Chica had scared him half to death and he had no doubt the others could finish the job.

Suddenly he heard a loud metallic screech. He didn’t even have time to turn before Foxy was on him.

“Ahoy, me matey!” The fox was the fastest of all the robots, so it’s not a surprise he got the drop on him.

Twisting, Paul shoved the fox away before its metal jaws could close too close to his face. He landed with an audible thud. He almost felt bad for a moment, but the fox would be back on his feet too soon and Paul wasn’t willing to give up.

He ran quickly down the hall and thankfully Foxy didn’t follow him. He guessed that meant getting knocked over counted as a hard reset for the fox, sending him back to the cove.

He leaned against the wall and breathed out. He didn’t see Freddy or Bonnie or Foxy anywhere, so he took the time to fish in his pocket for the keys. It was pitch black in the hallway without the lights on so he was having a bit of trouble.

A light flickered on and Paul managed to figure out which key unlocked the office door, “Thanks!”

“No problem, buddy!” Paul looked up to the grinning face of Bonnie Bunny.

The purple rabbit didn’t bother to say anything else before lunging to grab the man. Paul ducked, dropping to his knees and hastily unlocked the door, diving through it. The robo-rabbit tried to follow him, but Paul slammed his feet into its bulky chest and it stumbled back. He quickly shut the door and locked it.

At last, safety.

Paul sat down in his chair to catch his breath and relax, at least until he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the beginning chords to “Toreador.” He sunk in his chair and sighed, “You win.”

“Yay!” That was Chica outside the other door as Freddy walked over and unlocked it.

She skipped through the door and hugged Paul, “Told you we’d get you!”

Paul sighed again, then smiled, “Yeah, you guys sure got me.”

“Awww, don’t feel bad, Paulie, we have a lot more practice at tag than you.” That was Bonnie, Freddy had let him and Foxy in while Paul was distracted.

“Aye, ye put in a valiant effort, boy.” Foxy chuckled and clapped the security guard on the shoulder with his good hand.

“Thank, Foxy.” He stood up and stretched, “Nice tackle by the way. Don’t try that on the kids.”

The pirate shook his head, “A’course not, I’d never think of doing such a thing.”

Freddy looked at his family fondly, “Now, Paul, I hope you’re going to do better than that in case of an actual break in.”

Paul rolled his eyes, “If there’s an actual break in we should probably just set you guys on them. They’ll never see it coming.”

“No, we could never harm a human, Paul. You know that.” The bear looked solemn.

The silence after that statement was comfortable until Chica broke it, “Best two out of three?”

It was 1985 at Freddy Fazbear’s Family Pizzeria and everything was okay.


End file.
